<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing is Easy by AngellTheNinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459833">Dancing is Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth'>AngellTheNinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz wasn't looking forward to going to a Hexside dance at all. But with Amity there it wasn't too bad of an experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing is Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Lumity fic! I hope you all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know that feeling that you’re gonna die of anxiety? That’s how Luz felt at the moment. A dance was not something she thought she would have to attend as a witch. The only dancing she thought she would is for some demon ritual or something. But not a school dance. Oh no, she hated those. For starters she didn’t even know how to dance in the first place.</p><p>She looked at herself in the mirror, at least she didn’t have to wear a dress. She had a black tux with a dark blue tie, so she wasn’t uncomfortable with what she was wearing.</p><p>“Eda! Do I have to go?” Luz hoped that maybe, just maybe her constant complaining would convince Eda. It did not.</p><p>“Sorry kid, its obligatory. You wanted to go to Hexside, you have to do this just like everyone else had to.” Eda’s voice was laced with annoyance at that last part.</p><p>“Bring cake for me!” King shouted and was very excited for said cake.</p><p>“I don’t even dance! What am I supposed to do there?!” Luz tried complaining one last time.</p><p>“Hang out with you friends or that nerdy green girl that reads those lousy books with you.” Eda waved her hand dismissing Luz’s complaints and urged her out the door.”</p><p>“Hoot, hoot! Have fun Luz!” Hooty wasn’t helping at all.</p><p>When she arrived she looked around for Willow and Gus. She found them fairy quickly, Willow had a pale green dress on and was chatting and laughing with Gus who, like Luz wore a tux but his tie was light green.</p><p>“Hey you two, how’s it going?” Luz greeted them with a smile and waved at them.</p><p>“Luz! You’re here!” Gus gave her a big hug, followed by Willow.</p><p>“You look awesome Luz! And you said you didn’t have anything to wear.” Willow said with a smile.</p><p>“Eda helped me get this actually. You two look awesome too by the way.” Luz gave them both a thumbs up.</p><p>She started looking around. She saw Principal Bump, some other teachers, Boscha and her squad of bullies, Edric and Emira, Lilith and... Eda?! She was talking with Lilith and laughing while Lilith looked like she was about to explode. She was surprised Eda was here but she figured that Principal Bump and Lilith wanted to keep an eye on her when ever they could.</p><p>No sign of Amity. Wired and a bit disappointing. She was hoping she would get to see her and talk more. She considered Amity her friend and was looking forward to seeing her. They’ve been talking a lot lately, although it was in secret. Still Luz enjoyed spending time with her. She liked Amity, perhaps as more than a friend but she wasn’t sure yet.</p><p>“Mittens there you are!” Edric’s voice snapped her out of her thought and she looked towards the two siblings. Sure enough Amity was there.</p><p>She looked embarrassed and angry as she always did when they called her by her nickname. She wore a long, dark blue dress and Luz blushed when she saw her but shook her head.</p><p>“Ah sorry guys I gotta take care of something.” Luz said quickly and before Willow and Gus had the chance to respond she made her way to Amity.</p><p>“Amity! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Luz said, making Amity jump a little.</p><p>“You!” Before Amity could say anything else Luz grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away, “What are you doing?!”</p><p>“Getting you away from them.” Luz whisper yelled so only Amity could hear her as they snuck away from the dance party.</p><p>On the other side of the room Eda was grinning while Lilith looked beyond stunned, “Edalyn! Your apprentice is kidnapping my star pupil!”</p><p>“Oh I don’t know, Luz tells me they’ve been hanging out a lot lately. Besides they’re teenagers they’re probably just going to make out or something.” Eda wiggled her eyebrow and laughed as Lilith huffed and walked away.</p><p>Meanwhile Luz and Amity were in an empty classroom. Luz started laughing after a few moments and Amity glared at her.</p><p>“Why are you laughing? What if someone saw us?!” Amity looked around trying too see if anyone followed them.</p><p>“No one’s around here. Everyone’s at the dance. Except you know for the ones who snuck away to make out.” Luz chuckled.</p><p>Amity blushed “I-I’m not gonna...! If you think...!”</p><p>Luz’s eyes widened and she realized what she implied, “Oh no! No! I didn’t mean that I brought you here to... Well I’m not opposed to... Uh... I mean... You’re really pretty in that dress!” Luz stumbled over her words and she blushed as well.</p><p>An awkward silence settled between them, Amity was the first one to break it.</p><p>“Thank you. For getting me away and for telling me I’m pretty... You look good too, for a human you know!” Amity blushed and looked away.</p><p>“Thanks Amity.” Luz smiled and leaned against one of the student desks.</p><p>“How’s the dance been for you?” Amity asked still blushing a bit.</p><p>“Oh its fine I guess. I haven’t danced yet but its been fun seeing Willow and Gus, they seem to be having fun at least.” Luz laughed.</p><p>“So... since you haven’t danced yet I suppose its only right if I asked you. Seeing as we’re the only ones here now no one else is gonna do it.” Amity offered her hand for Luz to take still not looking at Luz.</p><p>“Thanks but... I don’t really dance, so its ok. I didn’t even think about dancing when I was coming here.” Chucking Luz looked away out the window, like she expected for something to whisk her away from this situation because she was kinda embarrassed.</p><p>“Luz this is a dance! Dancing is what you’re supposed to do! Although I haven’t danced yet either.” Amity whispered that last part.</p><p>That got Luz’s attention and she looked back at Amity, “Really? I would have thought that everyone would wanna dance with you.” Luz said chuckling.</p><p>Amity chuckled as well, “They do. I just don’t wanna dance with any of them.”</p><p>“Oh. I see.” Luz looked away once again and once again she was blushing.</p><p>Amity didn’t wanna dance with anyone who asked her, but here she was offering to dance with Luz. It would be kinda rude of Luz to refuse.</p><p>“I... I’d love to dance with you. But I’m not very good at it.” Luz slowly took Amity’s hand in her own.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Dancing is easy. Just follow my lead. And... try not to step on my feet too much.” Amity placed her hands on Luz’s shoulders and Luz’s hand instinctively landed on Amity’s hips.</p><p>They were both blushing like crazy at this point, “Um... Now just listen to the music. I know its muffled but just sway with it, nothing more to it.”</p><p>“Nothing more to it.” Luz whispered.</p><p>Amity nodded. The dance was... nice. They gently swayed it the music and smiled at each other. They just enjoyed each others presence. It only lasted a few minutes but it felt like hours. When the music stopped Amity stepped away from Luz.</p><p>“That was... not completely terrible.” She was still smiling but looked away.</p><p>“Thank you. I think.” Luz laughed, making Amity laugh too.</p><p>“I gotta get back before Lilith comes looking for me. I’ll see you around Luz.” Amity smiled and started walking away.</p><p>“See you Amity!” Luz waved at her.</p><p>Amity stopped at the door. She looked like she was thinking about something. After a few moments she ran back to Luz, gave her a peck on the cheek and ran before Luz could respond.</p><p>Luz on the other hand was dumbfounded. But then the biggest goofiest grin spread across her face and she placed a hand where Amity kissed her.</p><p>Maybe Amity really liked her too. She was looking forward to seeing her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://angelltheninth.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> for complete randomness and occasional fanart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>